


Mi Amo-r

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Killer Croc tiene un momento cursi
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Killer Croc





	Mi Amo-r

-Siempre serás mi más perfecto amo…  
-¿Amo? – Leonard no sabía si ofenderse o no… ¿ser el amo de Killer Croc?  
-Amor – Corrigió rápido, sudando por las escamas. Algo abochornado por saber que la metida de pata no iba a poder borrarla. A Lenny no se le podía dar un trozo de información porque entonces, su inteligente persona encontraría la respuesta al acertijo más cruel.  
-Sólo quiero que pienses antes de saltar a atracar un banco – Y es que por los pelos habían conseguido burlar a Flash después de que lo sacara en brazos porque a Croc se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de volar el recinto. Después el rayo andaba más ocupado evitando que lo matase un Linterna verde al que no pudieron verle la cara. Benditas fueran las peleas maritales… aunque Leonard no podía opinar lo mismo cuando Killer y él tenían la suya.  
-Soy tu soldado, Lenny – Snart frunció el ceño – Y tú mi musa, sólo te necesito para estar en calma.  
Lenny no le dijo lo asquerosamente cursi que le pareció el cumplido, menos porque Killer Croc no hablaba de sus sentimientos y este momento le parecía mejor llevarlo a la cama.


End file.
